


Legend

by Sootball



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Don't like AU don't read, F/M, I had an idea and I decided to try, M/M, Sinbad AU, don't kill me for trying, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootball/pseuds/Sootball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's life has been at sea for nearly all his life. Due to an intrusive God, Tony must now embark on an adventure that will give him possibly more than just his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas again and I couldn't help but see how similar Sinbad and Tony look. So I decided to try and put my OTP on it. This is completely unbeta'd so please forgive me for any mistakes.

Shadows shifted and flowed in horrendous shapes with power and grace. A bright opal laid in the middle of the darkness, patterns shifting as it rotated with a slow, steady pace. The monsters neared the beacon, only to stop as they sense a unique in the chamber.

Far larger than any of them, yet carried the mask of a man.

Splaying his fingers to hover just above the ball, Loki the Trickster studied how dark his own hand looked against the glow. Emerald eyes dragged lazily over the yellow-green shapes floating on a sea of blue. The waters were calm, his eyes fixed on a boat that was speeding across the ocean. Colours of royalty adorned the proud ship and Loki grinned, turning to the shadows and beckoned.

"Jormungandr," He cooed and a slender shadow slithered closer. "Don't let me down."

With a dipped head, the shadow dived into the ball, green eyes watching as shadow became glistening scales before disappearing into the light waves. Loki couldn't help but chuckle, as another boat of red and gold neared the first.

"Now, it begins."

* * *

 

"Gentlemen," They was a loud cough and Tony smiled. "And woman. Today is the day, where I will have the world's most precious object at our disposal. Stick to the plan, and let's roll."

Waving their weapons in the air, the crew shouted and cheered as the Mark VII latched onto the other boat in an iron grip. Swinging over, Tony landed, watching as his crewmembers used the weapons he had only just upgraded 2 nights ago. They were efficient, and even though Tony did not show it well, he truly did care for his crew. After tying up or knocking out the soldiers, it seemed the only thing left to do was-

Two of his men flew past him and landed on the ground moaning.

Turning around, Tony couldn't help but smirk as he watched his men be tossed around by a figure half their size. Her red hair swung about as she moved with deadly precision, disarming more men.

"Well, this just got interesting." Pepper said as she came to Tony's side.

"Possibly," Was all he said before strolling forward. "You know, you don't seem to use your thigh hold anymore."

"Stark?" That was all it took for the woman to falter slightly in her footing, shoving away another man before turning to the genius. More of Tony's crew attempted to swarm her but seeing the interaction between the two Captains made them still.

"The one and only, sounds like you missed me." Her face was blank, but Tony could see the slight upturn of the corners of her lips before it vanished. Every line in the redheads body was telling him to state why he had decided to show up after so long, but Tony simply smiled and approached the doors.

"Been a while, Stark. What are you doing here?" To others the tone seemed deadly, and cold. However to Tony it sounded more like a friend that has long grown tired of his bullshit. The room was dimly lit, but it did nothing to hide the open book that sat innocently on a sculpted stand. This is what he needed, and Tony tried to resist his hand reaching up to trace the raised circle on his chest. The reactor was smothered under layers of bandages, becoming something like a fashion statement.

"You're not thinking of taking it, are you?"

"Why Tasha dear, what made you think of that?" 

Before she could answer, the boat lurched to one side. Stumbling, both Captains staggered out and taking in the large serpentine monster.

"Gods." Tony mumbled to himself whilst Natasha drew out her weapons. An ugly head rose above the water, rows of long teeth framing a large mouth. Soldiers attempted to spear the serpent, but were easy swept aside. Natasha studied it, walking carefully to see all angles until she spotted Tony standing on the railing. His crew had already scrambled back onto the Mark VII, and were yelling at Tony to jump across.

"I didn't take you for a coward, Stark." Natasha yelled to the brunette, and Tony cast a look back.

"I'm not," Tony smiled. "I just know how to pick my fights, peace out." Just as he was about to jump the thick body of the serpent slithered in between the two ships, tail swishing against the Mark VII. Tony watched shocked as pieces of his ship broke off, falling into the troubled water.

"Hey!" Tony shouted. "That's my ship!"

With that, Tony rushed back to see Natasha trying to fire her gun at the monsters head. For its size, the monster was agile. Natasha reared back to recover next to Tony. The genius in mind was leaning on one of the masts scanning the ship, looking for a possible weapon big enough to-

'Oh.' Tony thought to himself. "That's it."

"Stark?"

"HEY YOU! OVER HERE! TO YOUR RIGHT! YOUR _OTHER_ RIGHT!" Tony shouted to the serpent, and yellow eyes turned slowly to fix on the two people. Arching its slender neck, the monster stilled. Almost in a blur the head snapped forward, jaws stretched wide.

Sinking it's spear-like teeth into the thick body of wood.

Natasha watched as Tony scrambled up the think mast, before following suit. The monster writhed as both figures reached the first yard, Tony cut the ropes causing it to tilt dangerously.

"Stark-"

"I'm working on it!" And with that he swung up and over onto the opposing yard and positioned it in a similar fashion. The sharpened end of the broken yard hung dangerously down by one rope, aimed directly at the twisted body underneath. Green eyes met brown before a flash of knives sent the yards dropping down. There was no blood, but Tony swore he saw some black smoke drift out of the wounds. Crewmembers and soldiers alike cheered for the death of the monster, and for a moment he basked in the moment of victory. 

 Then he was underwater, fighting against the crushing grip that only pulled him down further. As blackness creeped into his vision, he thought back to his ship, his crewmembers. Back to a young smiling face framed by red hair and a boy with golden hair and the bluest eyes.

* * *

 Should he pray?

He could feel the pressure of the water squeezing the last bit of air in his lungs. Thrashing about, Tony came face-to-face with large green eyes that shone with mischief. Intelligent eyes widened in shock as the crushing pressure disappeared and his mouth parted as air rushed through to fill his lungs. Not long after a pair of boots entered his vision.

"Everything was so perfect," A voice echoed around him and Tony went into fighting stance. "But look at it now. One of my children is dead, and I still do not have it all because of you." 

A figure seemed to materialise out of nowhere, and Tony blinked hard looking up at the massive figure.

"...Right," Tony said. "And you are?"

The man laughed loudly. "I am Loki, God of Mischief." Said man now shrank to human-size, still easily a head taller than the genius. It seemed that every second spent here was getting worse and more worse.

"Well, I have heard of you," Tony smirked back and internally yelling at himself. "Splayed over the temple wars. I have to say, they don't really do you justice. For one thing, they make you look like a woma-"

"ENOUGH!" The God grew to his enormous height again, pointing a pale finger at the human. "You have killed one of my children! What have you to say of that?"

 "Well yes," Tony began. "I understand your loss, and I guess that heartfelt apologies will not satisfy your grief?"

Loki laughed as he came back down. "Heartfelt? You, whose chest was filled with metal, claim to have heart? You don't have one," A hand trailed across his cheek making Tony go rigid. "That's what I like. You bring me The Book, and all will be forgotten."

"Ah, yeah, you see? This is where we have a problem," Tony said backing away from the cold touch. "I already have plans to do with The Book-"

"You're dying," And Tony froze. "I can see the poison weaving its way through your body, leaking out from the very thing that had saved you. How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yes. You bring me The Book, and I will save you." Tony processed the words, looking for any signs of trickery and room for possibly manipulation.

 "This can work," Tony began and saw the devilish smile. " _Only_ if you promise."

"Why, _Tony_ I don't see why you shouldn't. When a God gives their word, they are bound for eternity and beyond."

"...Fine, you're on."

"Excellent. Now when you find The Book, you will find me at the brightest star passed the horizon."

"It's a date."

"Maybe," Loki drawled as he came closer. "Just don't be late, I tend to get... _Restless_."

With that the God watched as the small human swam desperately upwards. A slender shadow crept forward to hover next to him. Loki stretched out a hand to pet the serpentine form.

"Good Jormungandr, you did well."

* * *

 

With that everything faded from Tony's vision and once again the cold water washed over his sytem. Kicking and swimming as hard as he could, he broke the surface with a loud gasp. The sun had begun it's descent and Tony felt himself be bodily yanked upwards and deposited onto a familiar deck. He met stern eyes that had arms crossed.

"I made it back?"

"What happened out there?"

"You won't believe me."

" _Tony_."

"SoImetagodcalledLokgodofmischiefithatbasicallyaskedformetostealTheBookandbringittohim." He took in the dumbfounded looks of his crew.

"...No seriously, what happened?"

"Nothing. I got swept into the water." Her eyes showed she did not believe him, but she said no more.

"So, what we do now?"

"Patience Happy, we know where it's going." Eyeing the Royal ship. Even from this distance Tony could see the flash of red that was Natasha. There was some silent exchange between them, before both ships sailed for Midgard.

**Author's Note:**

> Jormungandr (World Serpent) is the middle child of Lokis' three children with giantess Angrboda. Said to be so large that it eats whales. Also, I do not know much about warships, but according to a diagram on google, the pointy thing that was used in the film is called a yard.


End file.
